The objectives of this study are to determine the following effects on an insect model to various levels of air pollutants: (1) the effects on growth rate, reproduction, survivorship, and life span over successive generations; (2) the effects on animals exposed only at certain stages of the life cycle; (3) the possible synergistic actions of air pollutants and stress factors; and (4) the mechanism of action of the pollutants. The pollutants will be (1) ozone in Room 1; (2) ozone plus SO2, NO, NO2, CH4, Co, and (NH4)2SO4; (3) Room 3, SO2, NO, NO2, CH4, CO, and (NH4)2SO4; (4) Room 4, clean air room. The levels of pollutants are maintained by a programmed monitoring system with feedback control. These experiments will give us data which will allow predictions about certain effects of pollutants.